


Star Crossed

by thefantastickatinator



Series: Searcher [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantastickatinator/pseuds/thefantastickatinator
Summary: Ella and her friends have collected 8 of the 10 Jewels of Peace. Now they are headed to the Dark Empire for their final battle with Para. Ella and Bitty have to deal with the future of this difficult battle, their present problems with those they care about, and their own difficult pasts.





	1. Past Predicaments - The Wheel Keeps Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> The second and final installment of the Searcher Series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life seems to repeat in a cycle. Ella confronts her past and her new feelings for Tem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella's POV

With all of us back on the ship, tensions continued to rise. Damian and Tawa bickered constantly. Sometimes they would glare or refuse to speak in the presence each other. Geni and Rick seemed briefly reconciled but the minute Rick greeted Gen affectionately, Geni froze over. Rick continued to try to command the ship, to my extreme annoyance. He seemed not to understand that it was my ship and my mission. Hana and Zem were obnoxiously cuddly. I noticed Bitty acting withdrawn and secretive. She seemed less tolerant of Geni and no longer stayed constantly at her side. Tem continued to follow me, and bothered everyone with his raw insights and unceasing questions. 

“Are we headed anywhere next?” Tem asked.

“We’ll head to Para,” Bity said.

“But we only have 8 jewels,” Tawa said, confused.

“The 9th jewel will come to us,” Bitty said calmly.

“How do you know?” Tawa said, crossing her arms and frowing.

Bitty didn’t even twitch. “I recently came across some information that lead me to Sicarus of the Brotherhood,” she said, “He knows we have the jewels. He will come after us.” 

“Where did you get your information?” Tawa asked, doubt coloring her voice.

“Suspicious, aren’t you?” Rick said pointedly.

“I just like to know all the facts,” Tawa said, turning to glare at him.

“I was looking around on the world searcher about the orange garnet of diligence and his name came up. It’s on his belt,” Bitty explained as she brought up the picture on the viewing screen.

“Oh,” Tawa mumbled, chagrined.

“Everyone, relax. Just go to your separate corners. We need to stay united. Asking about where people get information may lead to suspicion and could tear us apart. I think everyone just needs to go to sleep,” Tem said. 

His words seemed to settle over everyone at once. I suddenly felt the weight of our journey in my bones. My eyelids drooped. I stumbled to my quarters and almost fell asleep in the doorway. I climbed out of my clothing and collapsed on my bed. I barely dragged the covers over my body before I drifted off to sleep.

{She swung the staff under my legs, knocking me to the ground. I panted heavily and reached for my staff.

"Again!" Ru demanded.

I lifted the staff over my head just in time to block her next strike. My arms almost buckled, but I pushed her away from me and scrambled to my feet. I swung the staff in a wide arc towards her. She halted the arc with her staff but I slid through her guard and tapped her chest. 

"Good" she said, "Next time, swing up to dislodge my weapon before going for my chest" 

"Yes Mistress Ru" 

"Again!" she ordered. 

I sighed and lifted my staff. I blocked, jumped, flipped, spun, lunged, dodged, swung, kicked, and then fell. Ru floated above me, her large magenta wings flapping gently. I leaped to my feet and thrust the staff into her wing, causing her to tumble to the ground. She quickly recovered and sent me sailing across the room. I curled up and hit the ground, rolling into a standing position. She threw her weapon and hit me in the chest, knocking me to the ground and winding me. Warmth gathered in my chest and I knew what was going to happen. I tried to catch my breath to warn Ru. "Run," I croaked, before an electrical wave burst from my chest and spread across the room.}

I jolted awake, sweating and breathing heavily. I clutched at the covers, feeling the warmth gathering in my chest again. I tried to calm down, but the warm continued to grow. I struggled to control the surging current in my body. I heard the door open and fear grabbed my heart.

“Run! Now,” I screamed at the intruder.

“Ella? Are you okay?” Tem asked.

“Tem? Get away,” I shouted.

He stepped towards me and I shrunk away from him. I forced the energy down, but it roared up again. Tem reached his arm forward and touched my arm. I cringed for the inevitable electrical current, but the warmth vanished and the current faded. I looked up at Tem and he smiled.

“How did you stop it? How did you know? Why are you in my room?” I asked, confused.

“I was drawn to you. I felt your energy and I knew I could stop it. I’m not sure how or why,” Tem said, a soft smile on his face

“Thank you. Please leave,” I said; I swallowed the lump in my throat.

“Ella. Let go of your fears. Come,” Tem said, and held out his hand.

He grabbed my hand and took me to the bridge. We stood in the bridge, looking out the window. I shifted uncomfortably. Standing here with Tem made me feel light and happy in a way I hadn’t felt before. I felt comfortable, like I was a part of something. This worried me. I felt too attached to him; I was letting him get too close to me. 

Tem interrupted my thoughts. “What do you see, Ella?” he asked, pointing out the window.

“Space, the stars, planets, ships, emptiness,” I said.

“Do you know what I see?” Tem said, “I see hope, adventure, discovery, and the future.” 

I was at a loss for words. I opened my mouth and closed it again. Tem turned to me, smiling. A warm glow grew in my chest, not like when my powers were unleashed, but something different. He leaned towards me. Our moment was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Tem and I crouched behind a table in the command room when Tawa and Damian stalked into the room. Tawa's tail twitched and Damian's face was flushed. He reached for her arm and she growled. He took a step backwards with his hands in the air. Tawa stalked forwards. Damian grabbed her and pinned her to the floor. I moved to help her but Tem's hand closed over my wrist. I turned to him and he shook his head. I sighed quietly and settled in my hiding place.

"You never tried to contact me. You never even tried to find me," Tawa snarled. 

"Of course I did. You were impossible to find," Damian snapped, fury burning in his eyes. 

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough," Tawa said, teeth bared. 

"I looked everywhere, but you were like the Shadow. The first time I heard about your whereabouts was this mission. I asked the King if I could take this assignment so I could find you. I love you, dammit," Damian said; his head thumped onto Tawa’s chest. 

Tawa froze. “Really?” she asked.

Damian leaned towards her and their lips met. I turned away in embarrassment. Tem grinned at me and I smacked him. I flushed; I feared it was because of Tem. I didn't want to care about him. Emotions were counterproductive to the mission, but there was something about him that calmed me, kept me centered and away from the burning anger I felt at the universe for orphaning and rejecting me. He made me feel like I was a part of a family. Damian and Tawa snuck out of the room. Tem and I stood up from our hiding place followed after them. 

Our journey into Para’s territory continued. Geni and Rick were fighting again. I wasn’t sure what they were arguing about, but it might have been the searcher path. Hana and Zem were annoyingly affectionate. Damian and Tawa were missing entirely. My ship’s map showed both were in Tawa’s room. Bitty was silent as usual, but she didn’t stay at Geni’s side as she had in the past. She wandered around the ship, and spent a lot of time in her room, alone. Tem followed me everywhere. It stared getting on my nerves.

“Leave me alone,” I snapped at him.

“I like you, and your ship. I learn more about both by spending time with you. I enjoy your company,” he said.

Near the end of the fourth day of our journey to Para, Bitty and I were alone in the command room. Tem left for his room early, apparently to take a nap. I looked over at Bitty, but she seemed engrossed in her work. I thought about what I wanted to say.

“Why aren’t you by Geni’s side?” I asked, careful to keep my tone neutral.

“She’s fighting with Rick all the time. It’s starting to get on my nerves,” Bitty said; her eyes did not even flick from the screen.

“Oh. It’s just, you two used to be joined at the hip. I was surprised to see you separated so much,” I said, trying to catch her eye.

“Nothing stays the same forever. I need to be my own person,” Bitty said coolly.

“I understand,” I said.

“No, you don’t,” Bitty murmured; her eyes seemed to soften with sadness. 

I left the room. I didn’t know what was going on with Bitty, but I hoped it wouldn’t affect the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for the next chapter "Present Problems - The Trouble with Consorting with Assassins"


	2. Present Problems - The Trouble with Consorting with Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitty confronts an intruder, and the Garnet Jewel of Diligence is retrieved. Bitty addresses her current feelings about her favorite assassin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty's POV

I sighed. It seemed that Ella had caught on to my distance from Geni. I could no longer tolerate Geni’s behavior, but I had no idea how to talk to her about it. Knowing I would not get any more work done, I swiped the screen closed and headed back to my quarters. I froze when I heard clanging coming from command room. I knew it wasn't any of the crew because they were all in their quarters, and Rush made no noise when he moved. I turned around and crept back to the bridge. I peered around the corner and saw a human fiddling with the controls. I began to approach him when I saw Rush creeping along the wall. 

"Who's there?" the assassin Sicarius said. 

He turned and saw me before I could duck behind one of the chairs. He drew his knife and advanced. 

"You must be Sicarius. I knew you were coming," I said, drawing my own blade. 

"How?" Sicarius asked, stepping closer. 

"The Shadow," I said, holding my stance. 

"The Shadow? Why would he tell you?" Sicarius said, coking his head to the side. 

"I'm under his protection," I said calmly. 

"Really? I don't believe you," Sicarius said with a sneer on his face. 

"Look behind you," I said. 

He laughed until he turned around and saw the looming shadow with fiery eyes leaning against the wall. He backed against the wall and Rush glided forward. His now corporeal arm wrapped around Sicarius's neck. 

"Wait, don't kill him," I said urgently. 

"Why not?" Rush asked. 

"If he dies then his belt will go to the next in line and we'll have to start all over again," I said. 

"What do you propose we do, then?" Rush said, amused. 

"Hold him down. I think I can remove the jewel," I said, putting my knife away. 

Rush pinned Sicarius to the ground and I bent over the belt. I felt the belt, my seventh sense searching for the adhesive. When I discovered the adhesive, I breathed gently over the stone, the chemicals in my breath seeking out the adhesive and dissolving it. I peeled back the silver and lifted the jewel with the gray handkerchief in my pocket. I stepped away and Rush snapped the assassin's neck. Tears sprang into my eyes when I saw it; horror that I never felt when I saw Geni's kills filled me. Rush looked up and saw my expression. Pain shined in his eyes and he gathered me in his arms. 

"I'm so sorry, but there was no other choice. He was an evil man who killed many people. He would have killed others. It was the only way to stop him and protect you. I'm very sorry," Rush murmured. 

He brushed the tears from my eyes and lifted my head up to look at him. I saw the sincerity in his eyes and my horror disappeared. I leaned closer and our lips met. Warmth spread through me and I wrapped my arms around Rush. His form flickered and his grip tightened. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps coming from the corridor. I pulled away from Rush, gasping. 

"Disappear," I hissed. 

He vanished until just his glowing eyes stared at me. Once Rush had completely disappeared, I walked over to the body. Just as I had predicted, the belt had vanished. I breathed over him. Ella walked in just after he disintegrated. 

"What is going on? I heard voices and scuffling" Ella asked, scanning the bridge for danger. 

"Sicarius attacked. I took care of it. Here's the jewel," I said, handing the jewel to Ella. 

"Impressive, I didn't think you had it in you," Ella said, taking the jewel. 

"Did you think I hadn't killed before? My job is to clean up Geni's messes. Sometimes that includes finishing what she started," I said coolly. 

Ella made no comment, and left with the jewel to go put it with the others. I sighed against the wall. I had never killed anyone. It was against everything I believed in. I understood that what Geni and Rush did was important. They made the world a safer place. I just couldn’t imagine taking another life. I walked back to my room, trying to shake off my thoughts. Rush was waiting for me. 

“Rooroo,” he murmured.

I ran to him. He became corporeal. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He gripped me tightly and his form began to flicker. He became shadow once again, and I fell forward onto the bed. His eyes seemed to burn brighter than usual. 

“Rooroo, I think I love you,” he said.

I gasped. A sudden feeling of love burst in my chest. I thought this shadow, this assassin, was incapable of love. I thought that the hate inside him prevented him from any sort of affection. I knew I loved him from the moment I saw him, but I didn’t think he could love me.

“Rush, I love you,” I replied.

Then his lips met mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is posted so late! Stayed tuned for the next chapter, "Prospective Puzzles - The Musings of a Dark Wizard"


	3. Prospective Puzzles - The Musings of a Dark Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of 'Star Crossed' draws closer to their final confrontation. Para's assistant contemplates his future and speaks with two unique prisoners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jet's POV

I sat in my chair, twiddling my thumbs and staring out the window at the vast expanse of empty space. Para would come soon, furious that her assassination attempt had been thwarted by a mere group of searchers. I was not surprised. Lady Cearbhall, more commonly known as Lady Fork, was notorious. She had stolen Para's lightning coin from right under her nose. Lady Fork carried a collection of silverware, mostly forks, with her at all times. She was resourceful, powerful, and stealthy. I wished I could meet her. According to rumors, she was unassuming and unthreatening in person, at least until the weapons came out.

Perhaps Lady Cearbhall could help me escape my current predicament. I had served as Para's personal assistant for 10 years, and it wore heavily on me. I hated executing the men who failed Para, even if they were as evil as her. I pardoned all of the innocents; Para often killed them anyways. Each innocent I lost cut my empty soul. I cursed my life here on this evil ship. 

"Jeton, why are the searchers still alive? I thought you had taken care of them," Para snarled as she strode into the room. 

"I sent Sicarius. However, I received information from his family that he is dead and his belt passed to the next family member, although they mentioned the jewel was missing. They have all the jewels now except the obsidian jewel of peace. They are coming for it," I replied, spinning around in my chair to face her.

"How could they have defeated him? He was my best assassin. Better then the pair of destruction and cleansing," Para said; her claws curled in rage. 

"I have heard that Lady Cearbhall's mixed blood has created some unusual effects. Her genes carry the electrical power of the Akinlara, but without the control check the species usually carries. Her human immune system makes her physically sturdier than a full-blood Akinlara. She has all the superior intellectual and sensing proficiency of the Akinlara, with the strength, immunity, and speed of the humans. That combination is dangerous. It's no surprise that Sicarius was defeated," I said, tapping my chin thoughtfully.

"That is of no importance to me now. We will have to figure out a way to destroy them. Call Valon," Para said. 

I sighed. "You know I don't like speaking to him," I said coolly. 

"Your quarrels with your father are no concern of mine," Para snapped, teeth bared. 

"Why did your parents grant him immortality?" I asked, though I did not truly care about the answer. 

"They offered you immortality as well. Why did you refuse?" Para replied. 

"You don't really care," I said.

"True. Execute Sicarius's family. They are no longer of any use to me," Para said with a wave of her hand. 

"Is that really necessary?" I said; my heart sank. 

"No. Why do you care? You'll do what I want when I want it. I'm tired of your insolence," Para snarled as she stalked away. 

I waited until she left, then scurried downstairs to speak the two Renu females. Para was interested in them because of their talents, but their quiet resistance is what caught mine. They often had the physical substance of shadows. Their mental power rivaled Para. They could take any form, but their flaming eyes always betrayed them. The guards were trained to prevent their escape. I walked to the detention area of the ship, and pressed my finger to the scanner. The door opened and I entered the cell. The girls eyed me warily and did not speak. 

"Hello, Ladies, how are you today?" I said with a smirk on my face. 

"Why are you speaking to us? We know nothing. We already had our tests today and they haven't discovered anything new. Are you here to torture us for your own sinister pleasure?" Ruchi said; her glared nearly made me flinch. 

"I wanted some company. Talking to Para all day is boring," I said glibly.

Priti peered curiously at me. "Wizard, you are evil. We are but foolish girls. Why would wish to speak with us?" she asked. 

"Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I don't enjoy good company. You might actually discuss something interesting. Para only speaks of her plans for universal domination," I said, rolling my eyes.

“True,” Ruchi said, sounding bored herself.

“We are tired of the tests. This cell is boring. Tell us what is going on in the world. Tell us about the Shadow,” Priti said; her eyes betrayed how deep she desired this information.

“I know he is one of your kind. He is currently aboard the ship Star Crossed, with the searchers. They are coming here, to take Para’s jewel and defeat her. It is only a matter of days before they arrive,” I recited offhandedly.

“The Shadow is a hero to our people. He has avenged Renu,” Ruchi said; her eyes burned with conviction. 

“Yes. He is also very dangerous. I think that Para’s empire is coming to an end,” I said, hoping to get a reaction from them.

“Our freedom is approaching,” Priti murmured, near inaudibly.

“Shh,” Ruchi hissed, and pressed a finger to her sister’s lips.

“I must be going. I don’t want Para to catch me here,” I said, tossing the last words over my shoulder as I sauntered out of the room.

If my suspicions were correct, Priti and Ruchi were the lost sisters of Purush Aakil, more commonly known as the Shadow. My safety would be assured if I returned his long-lost sisters to him. I wonder how the Kingdom of Light would fare once its inhabitants discovered to corruption of their king, and what he had done to the people of Renu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for my next chapter "Present Problems - This is NOT the Right Time!"


	4. Present Problems - This is NOT the Right Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team boards Para's ship. Ella finds the final jewel, the Onyx Jewel of Peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella's POV

I awoke to a message from Hana saying our ship had arrived at Para’s. I left my quarters and headed to command to prepare to board Para’s ship.

“Ella, can I speak with you?” Tem asked; he caught me as I was walking to command.

“Only for a moment. We are almost at Para’s ship,” I said; my mind completely focused on the battle ahead.

“Ella, before we go to battle, I wanted to tell you something,” Tem said nervously.

“What is it?” I said, wanting to get to the bridge as quickly as possible 

“I love you,” he said solemnly. 

His eyes met mine with deep sincerity. “What? Are you serious,” I said, completely shocked.

“Yes, I am,” Tem said; his voice was laced with annoyance.

“You couldn’t have picked a more inconvenient time. We are about to go into battle. I can’t your emotions clouding your judgment. You need to focus on the mission,” I said, my voice rising; I could not believe that he would mention this right before battle.

“You know what? Emotions aren’t just a distraction. The mission isn’t the only thing that’s important. Your heart is is so closed off from her feelings that you can’t even admit you’re in love,” Tem snapped.

“I am not in love. You are delusional,” I said, nearly hissing.

“I think I can tell when someone is in love. I’m clairvoyant. I know you feel the same way as me. You are my other half, and I’m yours. We belong together. You are just too scared to admit. You are afraid of emotion and love because you were orphaned and rejected. You need to learn that people care about you. Let me know when you’ve figured out the truth,” Tem said, stalking into command. 

I followed him to the bridge. Hana and Zem were at the controls, getting ready to fire Star Crossed’s weapons. Tawa and Damian were locked into a tight embrace. Seeing them made my heart ache; I wasn’t sure why. Geni and Rick were bickering again. Bitty sat in the corner, hands in her pockets. 

“Alright, everyone head to Striker. Let’s move out,” I ordered. 

We quickly left in Striker and flew into Para’s ship Death and Destruction. We boarded silently and then ran down the hallway, shooting the soldiers we passed. We reached the command and found Para sitting in her throne chair. 

“Dozens of guards will be here soon. Surrender now and your death will be quick,” Para stated.

“Your death will not,” Geni said as she and Tawa ran at Para. 

The fighting raged around me. The Shadow appeared, much to my surprise, and devastated large swaths of Para’s army. I knew that the fighting was taken care of. My senses tingled. The jewel resided in this room. I glanced around. There it was, sitting in plain sight next to Para’s throne. I saw Valon, feared general of the Dark Empire, killed by Damian and Tem. Para fell to Tawa and Geni. I stepped forward and reached out for the jewel. My bare hand closed around the Onyx Jewel of Peace. A jolt of calm flashed through my body, washing away my senses. My vision darkened and I collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Peaceful Pause – Why You Should Never Touch a Jewel"


	5. Peaceful Pause - Why You Should Never Touch a Jewel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella experiences true peace. Rush gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty's POV

"Ella," Tem screamed. 

He caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. He stroked her face. Silver tears flowed down his cheeks. The rest of our crew stood around, unsure of what to do. I ran forward and scanned Ella. Nothing was wrong with her, except her body had completely shut down. I opened her clenched fist with my gloved hand and revealed the Onyx Jewel of Peace. Thankful for my gray gloves, I lifted the jewel and slipped it into my gray coat. Ella did not respond. 

"Bitty, what's wrong with her? Can you help her?" Tem said, looking at me pleadingly. 

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Her body has just shut down. I don't know if there is anything I can do," I said. 

A man in a flowing cloak entered the room. "Allow me to interrupt, if I may. The jewel of peace has very singular effects if contact with skin is made. When any of the jewels comes in contact with a being, a wave of that virtue crashes over that being. In most cases, the experiences are debilitating but not harmful. However, in the case of this jewel, the wave of peace is so powerful that the body completely shuts down. She is at peace.” 

"Who are you?" Tawa asked. 

"I am Jeton Bashkim. I am, well, was Para's assistant. I am the Wizard," he replied. 

Tawa drew her knife and leaped towards Jeton. He threw an energy net in response. She dodged it and leaped at him, but the shield surrounding him sent her flying across the room. Damian snarled and started towards Jeton but Tawa's groan stopped him in his tracks. Damian turned turned and rushed to her side. Geni grabbed her sword but Rick's hand on her arm prevented her from moving towards Jeton. 

Jeton sighed. "Do you really think I would come here to kill you? Para and Valon are dead. The war is over. You are all formidable people. If I went against you, you would kill me. I may be soulless, but I'm not stupid.”

I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow. "You're awfully cheerful, aren't you? Why are you here?" 

"I am here to help. I feel that you will be more likely to spare me if I heal your friend," Jeton said.

"Jet, we heard fighting. What happened? Why did you free us?" a girl's voice called from the hallway. 

"Priti, Ruchi, these people are here to free you," Jet replied.

Rush’s shadow form flickered. “Priti? Ruchi?” he called, astonishment in his voice. 

“Rush?” one of them whispered.

The two shadow girls ran to their brother. Rush hugged them tightly, pure joy on his face. My heart filled to the bursting and tears of happiness trickled down my cheeks at seeing his family reunited. Rush looked up and our eyes met. He radiated pure happiness.

Jet interrupted. “If I may, I can heal Lady Cearbhall.”

“Please,” Tem said, looking at Jet imploringly.

Jet stepped forward and placed a hand over Ella’s heart. A shock went through her body and her eyes fluttered. Tem let out the breath he had been holding. She stirred. Jet stepped back and watched the scene with shadowed eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Prospective Puzzles - What Do We Do Now?"


	6. Prospective Puzzles - What Do We do Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella realizes an important truth about herself. The crew completes their mission, and an unexpected visitor arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella's POV

I opened my eyes slowly. Tem’s face hovered above me. I smiled. Our fight before the battle seemed foolish now. He was right; I did love him. We belonged together. My heart recognized him as my other half. I knew I had to tell him, before it was too late.

“Tem,” I croaked.

“Hush,” Tem whispered, stroking my face gently.

“I have to… I have to tell you…” I said.

“What?” Tem murmured.

“I love you,” I said firmly.

Tem’s eyes widened. He pulled me close and our lips met. It felt like the world had finally begun for me. I had come home. 

“Excuse me? What’s going on? Is the battle over? Is Para dead? Is that the Wizard?” Gen interrupted, running into the room.

I had forgotten about Gen. She stayed in her quarters for most of the trip. She hadn’t asked many questioned, just watched and learned. Now she stood here, witnessing the end of Para’s evil.

“Yes to all of your questions,” Bitty said; she almost smiled.

Jet and Gen’s eyes met. Even from across the room I could see the instant attraction. She fluttered her eyelashes. He grinned.

“Hello, princess,” Jet said.

Geni raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem very scary.”

“I’m scarier than I look.” 

They walked to each other. I knew, just as I knew that I loved Tem that these two were meant for each other. Tem’s grin confirmed my conclusion. I laughed at the love at first sight before me. The others joined in, the relief that the battle was over spreading throughout the room. An incessant beeping interrupted our jubilation. The console registered that a ship prepared to dock. Tem and I went over to the control. Ru’s ship appeared on the ship’s scanners

“Why is Ru here?” Tawa asked.

“She has the tablet. It’s time to reunite the jewels,” I replied. 

We stood in the room, waiting for the arrival of Ru. Hana and Zem brought the other jewels from Star Crossed. The doors opened and Ru, along with Meren, entered the room.

“Meren? Why are you here?” I asked.

“This is my husband,” Ru gestured to Meren, who grinned.

I blinked in surprise. “Oh. That’s interesting.”

“Shall we begin?” Ru said.

We reunited the jewels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stayed tuned for the next chapter, "Past Predicaments - It's Finally Time To Deal With Our Issues"


	7. Past Predicaments - It's Finally Time to Deal With Our Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ru reveals surprising information about the Kingdom of Light's history, and Bitty finally confronts Geni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty's POV

The process was quick and efficient. We placed the jewels around in a circle, with the Onyx Jewel at the middle. When the last jewel was place, the tablet began to glow. Suddenly, a shock wave crashed through me.

“That wave will cover both the empire and the kingdom, restoring everything to its original equilibrium. A few things though, before I go: the King of Light is corrupt. He needs to be removed. He slaughtered almost all of the Renu when they refused to ally with him. He stole Rush’s younger sisters before Valon stole them from him. Gen, your brother killed your father. I suspect your brother will be fleeing with the King of Light. The Dark Empire needs to be rebuilt. It is in sad repair. I would suggest destroying this ship,” Ru said, dropping each bombshell with complete nonchalance. 

She completely ignored our shouted questions and left the room. Ru and Meren flew away in their ship without another word. Gen had enough of the whole debacle dragged Jet off to talk about Para’s empire. I looked over at Rush. Love swelled in my heart and I ran over to him. He caught me in his arms and kissed me.

“Excuse me? What is going on? Bitty, why are you kissing the Shadow?” Geni asked. 

“I’m in love with him,” I replied.

“You can’t be in love with him! You don’t even know him,” Geni said, throwing her arms in the air.

“Yes I do. You know all those times when you’ve been off arguing with Rick? I’ve been with Rush,” I said, leaning my head against Rush’s shoulder..

Geni deflated. “But I’m your best friend. You’re supposed to be at my side.”

“I’m not your best friend. I’m your servant. I clean up your messes while you pretend you’re protecting your people. You are just hiding from our people. You’re afraid you’ll fail as their ruler. You are failing them now by ignoring them. Go back to Kalana. I’m not your sidekick anymore,” I said coolly; my eyes held no mercy.

Geni stared at me, astonished. Rick grabbed her arm and dragged her away. I hoped she realized what she had done and actually took responsibility for her actions. I was done with her. Our friendship was over the minute I realized that I was better than that. I turned my head back to Rush.

“I love you,” I said.

“I love you too, Rooroo,” he said, and kissed my cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the final chapter, the Epilogue!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ella's POV

The conflict between the Dark Empire and the Kingdom of Light finally ended. Para and Valon were gone. Bitty, Rush, and his sisters took control of the Dark Empire and ushered in a new era of prosperity. Meren and Ru now guide the Kingdom of Light into peaceful cooperation with the rest of the universe. The King fled his throne when his true motives and violent history were revealed to the universe. Hana and Zem returned to her library. 

Gen returned, with Jet in tow, to rule Collina. Her father died at the hands of her brother, who fled with the former King of Light. Geni returned to Kalana to finally take up her position as leader of her people. Rick married Geni and moved his family to Kalana. 

Tem and I made a new home in the Dark Empire. He serves as Rush's personal advisor. I am happy. For the first time in my life, I feel accepted. Tem loves me. Of all the trillions of aliens out there, he chose me, the mixed-blood outcast. He is my center, my control, and my emotions. We aren't two different people. We are one soul in two bodies. When we are together, I feel whole. I am in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Star Crossed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the Searcher Series. Thank you for reading!


End file.
